Waiting
by theangel1710
Summary: She would always wait for him to come back. Back to her. Be nice, this is my first Gakuen Alice fanfic. Read and review please. Enjoy!


Waiting

Waiting

By theangel1710

She was there again.

Waiting for him to return, just as he promised her.

And she knew she could trust in him, because she'd wait for forever for him to return to her.

And everyone knew it.

It was nearing midnight and the breeze was cool and refreshing. The wind blew and soothed the grounds of Alice Academy as it went by. Cherry blossoms scattered the ground as if searching its true refuge. Just like Sakura Mikan.

She sat under the protective shade of the Sakura tree, waiting for Natsume to return from another mission. The brunette refused to sleep though she could feel it claiming her into its grasp. But she refused.

Not until he was there beside her, protecting her from the dangers of nightmares.

He promised her that he'd return, and she made sure that there was something that he could return to.

"Natsume…" she whispered to no one but the wind. She hoped that the wind would bring the message she gave so he'd hurry back home… back to her…

"Mikan?" a voice said behind her breaking her out of her reverie. She turned from her seat and saw Imai Hotaru with the usual neutral expression.

"Hotaru? Why are you still awake?" Mikan asked as Hotaru took a seat beside her.

"Baka, I should ask you the same question." She said coldly, but in her eyes, Mikan saw the concern that only she can understand. Mikan did not reply, knowing that Hotaru knew the answer even before her mind can process it.

Mikan had grown a lot for the past years that she stayed in Alice Academy. She wore her hair down now, ever since Natsume burned the last piece of ribbon she usually used to tie her hair in pigtails.

Flashback:

_Setting: Under the Sakura tree_

"_Oy Polka!" Natsume called in the usual cold tone in his voice. Mikan turned around glaring and pouting at the same time._

"_Natsumeee… My name is Mikan! Can't you stick that in your so-called genius mind?!" she yelled._

"_Hn." Natsume replied, unnerved by Mikan's outbreak. Suddenly a shriek was heard through out the park when Mikan's ribbons burned leaving her hair down._

"_Mou, Natsume! That was the last pair of ribbons I have!" she complained to the smirking boy. "Now I have to buy a new pair in Central Town. But how can I? I don't have enough money! Natsume, I demand you pay for the ribbons you destroyed, now!!" she said, tears dropping in anime style as she reached her hand out waving it in front of Natsume's face._

"_No." came the cold reply as Natsume rested on the grass with Mikan hovering over him._

"_Fine. I'll ask Hotaru to lend me some money again." She said sweat dropping at the thought of Hotaru's hideous robot coming to ask her for payment. She began to turn around and walk away when a hand grabbed hers preventing her from doing so._

"_Wear it like that." said Natsume when Mikan turned around clearly blushing. Natsume's face was hidden under his bangs to prevent Mikan from seeing the slight blush that began to spread on his cheeks._

"_Eh?" she said, confused. Natsume let go of her hand and looked away._

"_Don't tie your hair in pigtails, polka." Natsume said coldly. Mikan blushed. Again. "Oy, stop blushing polka they might mistake you for a tomato if you don't get rid of that." He added. Mikan blushed more._

"_BAKA NATSUME!" she yelled at him, her face redder than apples._

End of Flashback

Mikan smiled at the thought of the memory.

"Ne, Hotaru?" she said asking the girl seated beside her which was being usually silent.

"Hm?" she replied.

"How's Ruka-pyon?" she asked. She smiled when Hotaru blushed slightly at the mention of her boyfriend. Who would have thought that the Ice Queen would fall for the animal pheromone?

"Fine." She replied coldly. "Idiot." she said knowing that it wasn't the question she wanted to ask.

"Eh?"

"He'll be back. He promised didn't he?" Hotaru said, causing Mikan's mask to break. Her face changed from a happy and childish expression to a worried and scared one. Hotaru knew this was bound to happen. It was always the scenario every time Natsume would set out for a mission.

"Yes, Hotaru. But I can't help but be worried for him." Mikan said, pain lacing her voice. Sometimes Hotaru had the urge to hit Natsume with the latest baka gun she had for causing her best friend pain. But she knew it's not his fault either.

"You know, loving comes with trust. Trust in him and he will return." She said dropping the slight coolness she usually had. Mikan smiled gratefully at her. Then Hotaru stood up and dusted of the dirt on her skirt.

"I'm going now." She said simply.

"Okay Hotaru. Good night." replied Mikan. Hotaru started to walk away.

"And Mikan?" she said stopping short and turning her head to look back at the brunette.

"Hmmm?" Mikan replied, too tired to answer.

"You still owe me 2,500 rabbits." She said her violet orbs looking at her coldly, then she turned and walked away. Mikan sweat dropped. Sigh. Imai Hotaru and her money-obsessed attitude.

So there it was. She was alone again with only the Sakura tree as her companion.

She looked up the peaceful sky and watched the stars as she waited.

He'll be back.

Around her, the leaves rustled as the wind blew by again, combing itself against Mikan's locks as she sat on the grass, her back leaning against the tree.

She missed him even though she had only seen him last hours ago.

Mikan could read Natsume like a book and she knew no one else can, not even Ruka.

When his eyes would look at her coldly when she gets hurt because of her clumsiness and he'd call her 'idiot', it was his way of saying, 'be careful'.

She'd even understand the meaning of his infamous 'hn' reply.

When a fan boy would look at her seductively and then suddenly his hair would burn, Mikan knew that it was Natsume's way of protecting her from them. For she was his, and his alone.

And she accepted that.

She was his polkadots, his Mikan.

"Oy polka." said a weak voice behind her. She turned her head sharply and saw Natsume covered in scratches but at least he can walk straight.

"Natsume!" she exclaimed before getting up with speed humanly impossible. She embraced his weak frame happy that he was back. She felt Natsume's arm drape itself on her waist holding her protectively. She snuggled to his warmth that he naturally emitted.

"You're back." she said, relief spreading in her.

"Idiot. I promised didn't I?" he replied secretly loving the way she was holding him. Mikan could only hold him tighter, not wanting to let him go ever again.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end, when they heard a camera click followed by a flash. Both broke apart and turned to see Hotaru looking at them emotionlessly with a camera in her hands accompanied by a defeated looking Ruka.

"Hotaru!" exclaimed a surprised and blushing Mikan.

"I'm sorry Natsume, I tried to stop her." Ruka said apologetically, his shoulders slumped and sighing exasperatedly. Natsume looked away.

"Hn." he said shoving his hands inside his pocket.

It wouldn't be long before he was sent to another mission and leave _his _Mikan behind. But at least he knew that there would be something to return to.

"Hurry back."

"Hn."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And she'll be waiting for him to return.

Even if it takes forever.

The End

Okay that's that! Review please and be nice because this is my first Gakuen Alice fanfic. Thanks.


End file.
